Sticky Keys
by Merci
Summary: Jin has chosen a cheesy online handle and plunged into the world of cybersex. It satisfies his need for release and anonymous encounters, but when his favourite cyber partner asks to meet face-to-face, things get deadly. Yaoi. Almost Kaz/Jin!


**Title:** Sticky Keys  
><strong>Author:<strong> Merci  
><strong>Source:<strong> Tekken  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kazuya, Jin  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jin has chosen a cheesy online handle and plunged into the world of cybersex. It satisfies his need for release and anonymous encounters, but when his favourite cyber partner asks to meet face-to-face, things get deadly.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, incest, blind date  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Tekken, Jin, or Kazuya.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I'd originally written this for the Tekken Kink Meme. This prompt was:

_KazuyaxJin, they meet in a chatroom or in a similar environment both NOT knowing who the other is. The encounter leads to a date, which turns out to be a BIG surprise. :D  
>The kinks are, of course: Incest, Cyber themes and (Blind) dating.<em>

* * *

><p>That last chat had change the dynamic of their relationship. It had shifted things from talk about fighting techniques, griping about idiot subordinates, and how much they hated their family, to something that caught the attention of the devil lurking in Jin's soul. It was restless and had leapt at an off-hand mention of punishing a subordinate, and Jin had absently inquired as to what Sneaker would do to that subordinate. He wanted details, and Sneaker delivered.<p>

He was powerful, and while Jin had a desire to challenge him, he was drawn to the sheer authority with everything he said. He awakened something inside Jin. An interest in sex. A desire to explore the bedroom and some of the darker corners (the ones that yielded an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure). He didn't know what his friend looked like, but it didn't matter. He pictured a built, strong man who took pride in honing his body to a weapon. Dark eyes that would bore into him and try to challenge, dominate, and – if Jin could swing it – submit. The more they chatted, the more Jin wanted a bedroom encounter. He wanted to spar, fight, and challenge SneakerPimp552 to see who was stronger. Could he hold Jin down, or would Jin get to press him into the mattress and fuck his ass until he and his demon were sated?

Jin fantasized about winning and losing, and all the things he and Sneaker would do to each other. He had a feeling his friend could handle him, could help him become stronger and control his own demon and empire. Some nights, Jin would imagine Sneaker exhausted after their bout and completely submitting to him – only him – and allowing him to fuck his ass raw and hard. Other fantasies involved running into Sneaker at a tournament and quickly slipping into the locker room to fuck hard and fast before he went to his fight. He'd never told Sneaker he was a fighter at the iron fist tournaments, though they talked about it often enough. He knew that Sneaker was a huge fan, judging by how much he knew about it, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by disclosing his identity.

The last evening had been a special, rare evening where SneakerPimp552 had logged in, clearly angry about a subordinate that didn't perform to expectations that day, and Jin had innocently asked what Sneaker would do to Jin if _he_ didn't perform to expectations.

**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ You must like flirting with death if you ask me such things.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ That's only if I was afraid of death. Remember, I died before.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Heh, so you say. But I think you'd find I'm a difficult boss to work for. I'd have you working late hours, hunched over your desk, cursing me.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ I'm a hard boss to work for, too.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ If you fail me, I'd want you on your knees. Kneeling in my office, waiting for me to punish you. I'd leave you there until your knees were numb and you are only grateful when I let you drop to all fours.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Am I still clothed?  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Talking back would get you smacked, you know that. I'd grab you by the hair and drag you to my desk. Drape you over my lap and smack that hot, tight ass of yours. You'd better loosen your trousers so I can see your skin as I smack it raw. What do you say?  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Thank you. You  
>You make me so hard.<br>_**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Heh, I haven't even started! My hand will be sore from spanking you so much, and your ass is hot and red and I rub it down with oil, pushing my fingers down your crack and tease your hot little hole.  
>What are you doing now?<br>_**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Jerking it.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ If you want me to continue, I want details.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Fuck, I have to stop jerking off to type. I had to loosen my gi trousers and pull them down my thighs. I'm playing with my balls, and loosely jerking off with my hand. Please, don't stop.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ I push my fingers inside your ass. Two slide in easily and I push in hard, feeling around and spreading them apart.  
>How hard are you?<br>_**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Hard like fucking steel. I keep squeezing my cock and it won't give.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ I imagine I can feel you against my leg as I finger your ass.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ I'd grind against your thigh. I wish you'd fuck me.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ … I'd love to hear you say that out loud.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Fuck me!  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ … no, in person.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Ok. When and where?  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Tomorrow night. The Burakkurōzu. I'll reserve a special room.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ I'm close to coming… tell me what happens after you finger my ass.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ I could show you tomorrow…  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Please!  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Stop jerking off and I'll tell you.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Bastard!  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ If you come now, then I can't finish…  
>Are you jerking off?<br>I'm so hard right now, but I can't type if I jerk off, so wait. I imagine you bucking against my thigh as I finger your ass. I can't wait and pick you up and sit you on my lap. I pull my cock out of my trousers and rub it against your ass.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ You spread your legs and let me see your hole, all ready and oiled. I take your hips and pull you down, jamming my cock right in your ass.  
>Nice and deep.<br>Now I'm going to jerk off.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Can I jerk off, too?  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Yes. I use your hips and pull you down on to me, just jamming you down again and again.  
>I see you playing with your cock.<br>You're nice and tight and you're making these… delicious sounds.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Like you're begging…  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ fjdfsafdaskl;jfda;fduitropjf  
>f tew trew ythu5324 y54h qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq<br>Fuck…  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ What are you doing now?  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ I just came all over my keyboard.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Nice. Do you moan when you came?  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Yes.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Nice. I'm looking forward to fucking you for real tomorrow… if you can handle it.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Don't worry about me. I can take it.  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ I'm not worried about you. I hope you can take it so I can enjoy myself, too ;)  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Wait, did you come already?  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Of course I did. Imagining fucking you… I hope it's better in real life.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ I'll do my best. What time tomorrow?  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ 8 o'clock. It's formal. Wear a red rose so I know who you are.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ Don't you want to see my picture?  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ No. It doesn't matter what you look like. I'll be staring at the back of your head.  
><em>**_DarkSoul666:_**_ See you tomorrow, then, SneakerPimp!  
><em>**_SneakerPimp552:_**_ Heh, goodnight.  
>SneakerPimp552 has signed out<em>

Jin didn't spent much time sleeping that night, and his restless cock had demanded his attention hourly. He'd tried to ignore it, hoping the anticipation would make his date all the more exciting, but the night wore on and he finally gave in, stroking himself to completion multiple times before his early business meeting. Jin normally didn't enjoy submitting, but he had so much to deal with during the day, and he thought an hour or two on his knees would help him relax. Besides, there was something about his friend that made him want to give in… Even the devil inside him quivered in excitement. He wouldn't submit in business or in tournaments, but sex… sex felt like a different matter, especially anonymous sex with someone he more-or-less respected (from what he knew of him!) Of the few lovers Jin had taken, he'd never been sure they could handle his darker side if he were to let go. He hoped SneakerPimp had what it took to reign him _and_ his devil in for submission… for a little while.

His bike roared up the Tokyo streets, screeching to a halt before the Burakkurōzu. He tossed his keys to the valet and walked in to the establishment like he owned the place, even as he felt his trousers a little tight in anticipation. The maitre'd met him, eyeing him up and down and then smiling when he spotted the red rose. "This way, monsieur!" he said in heavily-accented Japanese and Jin followed him through the dining hall, up a cascading staircase and through to the private dining rooms in the back.

Jin's heart roared in his chest, heightened by the smells and clinking glassed and silverware as he passed the regular diners. His devil was slithering within him like a serpent, coiled and ready to spring, and Jin could feel his heart roaring in his chest as the maitre'd approached a large set of doors. He unlocked one of the doors and opened it, indicating for Jin to enter. Jin did, his eyes taking in the simply elegant interior, only feeling the slightest hint of anxiety as the doors were closed and locked behind him.

The room was laid out with a dining table before a roaring fireplace. Windows framed the setup and allowed a stunning view onto the garden outside. Jin approached to see a pair of Whooper Swans at the centre of the pond, gliding through the moon's reflection in the water. Jin sighed and smiled. It all felt so perfect and staged. Romantic, only to lead to the darker pursuits Jin was hoping for.

He hoped that Sneaker would agree to sparring before dinner, or maybe in lieu of dinner. He really wasn't hungry and he was eager to work out some pent-up energy before they got down to business.

Jin's attention turned to his reflection in the window as someone entered and appeared in the shadowy reflection. Heavy footsteps sounded in his ears and Jin felt his heart pounding, his dick throbbing in anticipation.

"I'm glad you came," said a familiar voice. "From our conversations, I got the impression that you and I share a lot in common. That's a rare thing," he said, moving to the table and pouring Jin a glass of wine.

Jin didn't say a thing, his eyes locked to the reflection of his friend and would-be lover.

"I admit to having a strong… appetite. I don't usually engage in online conversations, or… encounters like this." He sniffed the wine glass and stared squarely at Jin. "But you said something about getting to know your darker side, to embrace and, perhaps, control it. I just knew I had to see what you meant…" his voice trailed off as he drew closer, his red eye glowing brighter as he neared.

Jin turned around sharply, his nerves on edge, fists clenched and his erection forgotten. "You…"

"Oh," Kazuya stumbled, sounding flustered for the first time in his life. "This is… not what I expected."

"Hmm," Jin narrowed his eyes, even as the demon inside him continued to writhe and hiss at all the delicious things Kazuya was going to do to him. The image of Sneaker – no, Kazuya – fingering and fucking him had kept him rock hard for most of his business meetings and forced him to excuse himself at least three times. He'd been so excited for his first encounter, but… this was out of the question.

Wasn't it?

Kazuya's eyes darkened as his smile widened threateningly. "Not what I expected, but a pleasant surprise."

"Shit," Jin cursed and blocked the kick that Kazuya aimed for his head. The door was locked, and his evening of fighting and fucking for hours had quickly turned into a fight for his life. He could feel his father's devil calling to him, beckoning him to join with him and reunite the two halves.

He'd fight to the end to stop that from happening, though, part of him still wished to submit.

Jin wondered if that was his devil half, or his Kazama side.


End file.
